The Plan
by Botan Minamino Youko
Summary: Tsunade has a plan to prevent an upcoming 'threat' so to speak. No good at summaries, sorry. This is my first story for this account.


**BotanMinaminoYouko: Ohayou minna-san, BotanMinaminoYouko here or if you would prefer Kitty Uzumaki, you may call me that if you wish. This is my new story with my other account that I've been planning on working for a while now. Now without further ado, I would like to present the one, the only the Fifth Hokage herself…Tsunade.**

**Tsunade: *appears* Thank you, thank you, you're too kind.**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Tsunade-sama if you would please do the disclaimer before we begin with the story.**

**Tsunade: Gladly, BotanMinaminoYouko, does not own Naruto or the characters. If she did, she'll have to change the entire plot.**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Not the entire plot. Anyway, thank you Tsunade, now then on with the story.**

The Plan

Chapter One: Tsunade's announcement

Tsunade, the Godaime of the Leaf, was looking out the window as she looks down at the people that she swore to protect when she became the Fifth Hokage.

Then there was a knock on the door, getting the blonde's attention.

"Come in." she said.

The door was opened as her assistant came in the office, holding Ton-Ton in her arms.

"Hokage-sama, I brought them just as you ask." Shizune said.

Tsunade smirked before she turned around to face her raven haired assistant.

"Good, bring them in." she said.

Shizune nods her head before she opened the door a little wider, letting the Konoha 12 plus Sai and Hana Inuzuka along with two Kumo kunoichis and a kunoichi of Suna entered the office.

"Why did you call us in for Tsunade-baa-chan?" asked a blond haired shinobi by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

"I have a special assignment for all of you." Tsunade said.

"A special assignment? What is it? What is it?" asked an ecstatic blond. "Tell us. Tell us." jumping up and down, only to get punched by a pinkette.

"Will you calm down?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Itai, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Hn, dobe." muttered a handsome, raven haired male by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto stopped rubbing his head as he glare at his best friend/rival/teammate.

"What did you say, Sasuke-teme?" he asked.

"You heard me, dobe, unless you're deaf as well." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Why you…" began Naruto as he was about to attack the Uchiha but was hit by a book, courtesy of Tsunade.

"Gaki, shut up and let me continue." She said, glaring at the blond.

"Fine." Naruto said.

"Now then, before I was interrupted, this assignment is top secret." Tsunade said. "I bet you're wondering what it is."

The Leaf Shinobis nodded their heads while the three Kunoichis blinked.

"Does that count us as well?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Now then, here's the thing…enemy ninjas are coming from left to right, planning on attacking our village, but the only way to defeat our enemies is if we join forces with the neibouring village."

"How are we to do that?" Ino asked.

Tsunade smirked. "I'm glad you ask, Ino, by marriage."

Sakura blinked. "Marriage?"

Tsunade nods her head. "Yes, marriage. You are all getting married with the person I have choses for you to wed."

"What?" asked the shinobis and kunoichis.

"You heard me." Tsunade said.

"To whom?" Neji asked.

"I'll tell you: Naruto and Ino, Rock Lee and Sakura, Kiba and Karui and finally Sasuke and Hinata, you will wed next Friday." Tsunade said. "Shino and Hana, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, and finally Sai and Samui, you will all wed on Saturday."

"What about me?" Chouji asked as he munch on his potato chips.

"You, you will wed Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku's." Tsunade said. "You will wed Tomorrow."

Chouji began to choke on his chips at the news, but was saved by Ino.

"I'm getting married tomorrow?" Chouji asked.

"That's correct." Tsunade said. "And before I forget, I got permission from the Raikage and the Kazekage." looking at Karui, Samui and Temari.

'_So that's why Gaara wanted to come here as quickly as possible.' _Temari thought.

"When there's nothing I have to say, you are all dismissed." Tsunade said. 'But remember, you have to need to prepare yourself for your wedding."

The shinobis and kunoichis blushed before they left the office with the huge announcement of the wedding.

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Hope you like this story, I can't wait to read some of your feedbacks before I could work on another chapter. Oh and the side note, I'll try to update my stories on my other account...until then...ja ne**


End file.
